Evidence
by Choebs
Summary: Speculation/Spoiler fic in reaction to the promos for The Goop On The Girl, the Christmas episode of Dec 10th, 2009. The 'recovering evidence' scene.


**Quick drabble about the Christmas promo 'The Goop on the Girl'. It's based on the undress part in the promos (3), found here: **.com/user/JewelIGs

**If you are completely unspoiled, and even refrained from watching the promos, then don't read this. **

**It is not edited. Its purely a speculation fic of what I think happens, or maybe it is WANT to happen. **

**But it screamed a fanfic. Guys, seriously, the promos. THUDDDD. I think it's gonna be a GREAT Xmas for all of us B&B shippers. *happy sigh*  
**

**This is my first Bones fanfic. I use to write some fics for JAG but haven't written since...uhm, 5 years._ This _is not my normal way of writing a fic. But, it just came out this way. And who am I to argue how my fingers and mind work in getting this written.  
**

**Many things happening in Bones has me made to write for it but so far, haven't posted anything and, frankly, not written much. I honestly am not back to fanfic writing so this might be my only one I'll write. **

**Anyway, I hope it won't be a total dissappointment. And, honestly, I hope that the real scene is even better!!**

**Now, on with the show. **

**B~B~B**

"I have to remove your clothes"

"Why?"

"I told you, Booth, they're evidence."

"Ok, all right, fine." He moves his hands to his lapels of his jacket and just before he grabs his lapels,

"NO!"

"What?"

"You can't touch them."

"Why not?"

"Because they're evidence."

"*I* am evidence, Bones, they are ON me. I can undress myself, you know. I'm a big boy." He grins.

She cocks her heads. Represses a smile of her own. He gets the message from that glance he gets over his shoulder.

"Fine."

But not for long.

Jackets drops in her hands, slides off his arms.

The rustle of the fabric is the only sound. She folds, puts it in a bag.

She stands in front of him now. Eyes lock. She looks away, moves her hands to his tie. He swallows.

Silence.

She losens the knot. Eyes lock again, and shift. She lifts the tie up. He licks his lips, closes his eyes. It's too much.

Tie ends up on the bed, next to him.

Eyes lock once more.

She looks away. Settles her gloved hands on the top button of his dress shirt.

Pop.

Her eyes shoot up, on him. A second. Barely.

Plastic touches thread.

Slide.

Lower.

Her hand brushes his abdominal mustles.

A breath hitches. His.

She looks up. His bites his lower lip.

Silence.

Her hand goes lower.

Last button.

Free.

Her hands move back up, settle at the top of the open shirt.

Breath hitches. Hers.

He looks at her. Intense.

She looks down. Her eyes settle on the space just left of his heart. She swallows.

Then...

She continues. Mathematically.

Shirt drops down his arms, her hands guiding its process.

He lifts his hand off the table.

She pulls on his right arm hem. He extracts his arm. Free.

She moves to the other side. Repeats the process. So does he.

Goosebumps. His.

The bone room is chilly. Her stare is not.

"You need to stand now. I have to extract your trousers." She coughs.

"Right". He does as told.

Goosebumps. Hers.

Trousers. Right.

Eyes lock. Barely a millisecond. She steps forward. Drawn, but not quite.

Then her hands shoot forward.

Her finger touches bare skin, her hand a Cocky belt buckle.

Gasp. His. And hers.

Blood rushes. Theirs.

His eyebrows shoot up, a grin is stiffled.

She smirks.

Still silence.

Metallic sound. The buckle comes loose.

She puts it on the table behind him.

They can do this.

The belt comes loose too. She pops the trousers' button.

A twitch. Hers, or maybe his.

The zipper lid is between her thumb and index finger. She stalls.

He notices.

Bone room is eerily quiet.

Not for long.

Agonizingly slow, she pulls down. The zipper's teeth releasing each other.

Metal against metal.

It sounds like a drill bore.

She notices.

Releasing of a breath. His.

Her hands glide over his hip, clutching the fabric.

She pulls down.

Fabric rustles against skin.

He chuckles. It itches.

She glances up. Her eyes start to twinkle. She is enjoying it. So is he. Secretly.

She's on her knees. Dress pants puddled at his feet. She grabs his ankle.

Door opens. Shock. His. Hers. Cam's.

Eyes go up. Eyes go down. Eyes go mischievious. Hers. His. Cam's.

Oh.

A grin.

"Anyone for mistletoe?"

No. _Yes. _

"I'm not sure I understand. I, uhm, I'm just recovering evidence."

Right.

Cam is smart. Always has been. Busted mister. And miss.

"Just evidence."

Snort. Right.

"Well, I guess carry on. I'll see the evidence showing up shortly. This, " she holds up a particulate in a lid, " I'll explain when I see you in there."

"Yes. I will check it out in 5 minutes. We're almost done."

Cam nods. Does a double take once more, then, closes the door.

"Think she'll.."

"No."

"Okay."

They chuckle again. Then, silence.

Now what?

Trousers, pooled, ankles. Right.

He lifts his foot. She pulls the foot through the leg.

Repeats the process on the other leg.

"Done."

"I see that, Bones."

Tension is gone. Mostly.

"Ok, can I now walk back there?"

"No? Geez Bones. Is there anything I can do myself?"

"You can sit on this bed. I'll wheel you in."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. You can not contaminate the evidence, Booth. I need to see what is left on you. Now, sit."

"Oh, come on." He pleads. She doesn't relent.

Putty in her hands.

_Yes, ma'am._

He sulks. For emphasis.

She smiles. She knows him.

He gives in.

He sits on the bed.

She opens the door.

She smiles. He smiles back.

She understands this. The situation. He'll be fine. Eventually.

She wheels him towards the platform.

Evidence.

_**B~B~B**_

_**See that green button down there. It would be a very nice present if I can unwrap some reviews. :D  
**_


End file.
